Sacrifice for Love
by C0olGirlZ.BelZZZ
Summary: What happen if shinigami became an idol? And what happen if some boys has a crush at the same girl? No Hisana, Modern Lifestyle. ByaRuki, IchiRuki, HitsuRuki, AshiRuki, and other pairings.


A/N : Hi, here! My first story and I'm really-really sorry about the _Unbelievable Dream_, but if you don't know.. Um, never mind! Please stay tune! For the first chapter I need at least 10 or more review. After that, fell free to review or not.

* * *

Sacrifice for Love

_By : _

* * *

She is beautiful, and don't forget the popular word. She's been adopted to Kuchiki family and she does not know it. She lives with her brother, her popular brother. Of course, why not? Her brother is an model after all! So, as you can see, from generation to generation the head of the Kuchiki family ended up become an model! Rumour said that the head of Kuchikis is so sexy and good looking.

Kuchiki Rukia, you can said the girl name. Her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya the popular model. So, don't confused. And of course, because her brother is an model, Rukia has many popular friends. Such as Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kano Ashido, Shiba Kaien, Matsumoto Rangiku, and many more. And surprisingly, she also in the same school with Kurosaki Ichigo! The one from the popular models in Japan.

But, even she is Kuchiki Byakuya sister, she refuses to become a model like her brother. She wanted to become a ordinary high school student. Rukia and Byakuya live together in apartement.

Rukia never know that her brother has adopted her. Byakuya never talked about it, he isn't harsh. Because he love her sister like a family. He didn't want Rukia got hurt phsyically or broken heart. So he protected Rukia from any men that want to make her his girlfriend. You can say, brother complex to him.

* * *

Byakuya laying restless in his bedroom. It almost 7 a.m. And he isn't waking up from his sleep, until someone knocked on the door.

"Byakuya Nii-sama! Wake up, Nii-sama!" Rukia talked a bit loud and she knock the door three times.

Byakuya didn't response. Rukia got mad and she rush in Byakuya's room.

"Nii-sama! Wake up! It's already 7 a.m!" Rukia shaked her brother shoulder.

"Five more minutes." He said lazily.

"Nii-sama, I never know that you are lazier than me. Now, come on up! Or I left you alone." She said after she sat up on her brother.

"It's heavy, Rukia. Get down." Byakuya said after he open one of his eyes. Then, Rukia got of from him and smiled at him. "Good morning, my sweet lazy brother! Have you awaken yet?" Said Rukia teasingly. "Of course. But you have distrubed my dream, imoto-chan." Byakuya smiled at her and caress her cheek.

"Go shower, Nii-sama. You're stingky!" Rukia said as she playfully squeeze her nose.

"Oww, come on. Don't do that to me. Or, do you want me to take you to go shower together?" Byakuya response her and hug her tightly.

"No way! Now go bath yourself or I left you alone?!"

"Okay. Just don't left me." Byakuya said as he bring his towel and go to the bathroom.

* * *

Byakuya and Rukia walked to Karakura High School, Rukia's school. Rukia wore her school uniform, a jacket, gloves, and a scarf. It's winter after all. Byakuya wear a grey jacket, black pants, light green scarf around his neck, and a gloves. They walked in the street to Karakura High School.

Meanwhile, in Karakura High School, the girls gather around the gate. Because they wanted to see Byakuya. Some girls said that Byakuya is walking together with her sister to her school. So, that's why.

A minute later, Byakuya and Rukia showed up in front of the school, Byakuya released his hand from her hand and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later Rukia." He said. "Bye, Nii-sama." She waved her hand to her brother until her brother gone. Then, she proceed to go into the building. She noticed the people whispered each other.

"Aww, why is Byakuya-sama kissed Rukia?" The girls started.

"If I were his sister, I'll kiss him right on his lips!"

"But, his sister is cute though!" This one is boy.

"Of course, she's cute and her friend is popular idol!"

"It's not fair! I want to become like her too! Rich, beautiful, and popular!" This one is girl.

"And I want to become Rukia's boyfriend!" Said a boy this time.

She sighed at the whispered. Her brother wouldn't allowed it. Her brother is so over-protective after all. She open her locker and put her shoes on and took off her jacket, scarf, and gloves. She didn't noticed that someone approach her from behind.

"Yo, cute little midget!" It said as it hit her head playfully.

"I-Ichigo! That hurt, you bastard!" Rukia screamed at him.

"You don't have the right to screamed at me, Rukia!"

"Yes, I have! Oh, by the way, where's Renji?" Rukia asked back at him.

"Oh, him? He called me last night and he said that he is sick. Probably he'll recovered 1 weeks."

"That liar. He just wanted to skip school!"

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo talked each other while they walked to their classroom. Many people stared at them jealously, while the other just walked pass Ichigo and Rukia try to get attention from them.

"Oh, yeah. Your brother is a badass heh?" Ichigo asked her question.

"No. Not really. But he is lazy when it comes up to work." Rukia hold her chin as she thinking.

"Ah, really? I think he is pain in the ass."

They arrived at their classroom. As they arrived, they were crouded by their friend. Rukia and Ichigo ignored them all and go to their chair. Ichigo's table is beside Rukia, in the second row from the left and in the second row from the back.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, good morning!" Said the long orange hair from somewhere.

"Hey, Inoue." They said together.

"Wow! You said that together! Cool!"

"Um, it's not like that Inoue." Rukia try to conviced her.

"Kuchiki is true, Orihime."

"Ulquiorra! Where have you been?"

"Toilet." He said simply.

Inoue and Ulquiorra, one of Rukia best friends. They dating if you ask what their relationship are. Ulquiorra is one of the best male student in the school and Inoue is the same.

"Oh yeah, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san. I don't know that you two always went to the school together." Inoue asked.

"Did you two dating?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No, it's not like that. We just met each other in the locker room, so we go to class together." Ichigo answered.

"Of course not, I don't want to have a girly boyfriend." Rukia added.

"Wh-what did you say, Chibi?!" Ichigo argued.

"I said I don't want to have a girly boyfriend, strawberry! And by the way, my height is 143 cm you know?!"

"Oh my god, that's shortier than Toushirou. He's 154 cm you know." Ichigo argued back.

"Oh, come on you two, don't start a commotion here. Ah, the bell ring! Bye, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! Let's go Ulquiorra." Inoue talked panickly.

"Hmm, bye Kurosaki, Kuchiki." Ulquiorra said left them two alone.

* * *

After school the four buddy go home together. They have a plan to studied together at a nearby café. But this time, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, and Aisawa Tatsuki came along with them. They walked together and stopped at the croud.

"What's going on there, geez.." Ichigo murmured.

"Do you want to go there, Kurosaki? A idol like you get curious sometimes." Ulquiorra turned to Ichigo.

"Umm, I think I curious, so let's go!" Inoue said happily.

The gate is crouded by the student. Ichigo walk quickly to see what happen, but it's too crouded to see what happen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ichigo tried to asked someone.

"Eh, t-they sa-said that there i-is a idol come here." The girls response while blushing.

"Oh, thank you then." Ichigo smiled at them and make them red like a tomato.

"So that's why." Rukia murmured.

"I wonder who's the idol were. What did they do here, filming?" Tatsuki become curious all of a sudden.

"I think. But let's go. We planned to go to the café right?" Ishida and Ichigo said that together.

They all walked outside. But Rukia had a hard time to go out from the croud. She is little after all. Suddenly, someone pushed Rukia and she fell to the outside, but before she go, she's being held by someone.

* * *

Ichigo and the other got worried and they all rush outside to help Rukia. Ichigo is the first one that rush outside quickly and his eyes widened when he see someone familiar hold Rukia's shoulders.

"T-Toushiro, what are you doing here?!" Ichigo pointed at the man.

"Hi, Kurosaki. I think I came up to your girlfriend in time, huh Kuchiki-san?" Toushiro let go of his grip on Rukia's shoulder.

"Hey! He is not my boyfriend!" Rukia screamed suddenly.

The fangirls and the student screamed. Because Toushiro came to their school. What, why? Because Hitsugaya Toushiro is the famous idol since he was a elementary student. He is genius and handsome. Then, Inoue, Ulquiorra, Tatsuki, Ishida, and Sado approach them.

"What is it, Kuchiki-san? Are you hu-! Ah! You're..!!" Inoue couldn't finish her sentence.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro.." Ulquiorra said in shock.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all. Are you all Kurosaki's friends?" Toushiro asked.

"Eh? If you asked then, yes." Ishida answered while he push up his glasses.

"So what are you doing in here?" Ichigo interupped the chat.

"Oh, yeah. Kurosaki, you haven't know about it. Okay, I'll tell you here. Our agency released a new film. And he want to take the scene at a school. You're in it too. So, we all accept that the filming will be on your school." Toushiro said.

"so, Hitsugaya-kun. Why are you here, wait don't tell me!" Rukia shocked suddenly.

"Yes. As you can see, Kuchiki-san. I'll studied at your school until the filming is done." Toushiro said calmly.

At first, they're all calm. But suddenly all of the student, and Ichigo and his friends widened their eyes except Rukia.

"WHAAAAATTTTTTT???!!!!!"

* * *

So, that's it. Tell me what you think. Oh, and don't forget to tell me if this chapter is too short or too long. I'll repair that. Forgive me if there is a bad spelling. Bye, thank you!

Forever yours,


End file.
